I Love You Alice
by StarsAmongSouls
Summary: Coraline has been rejected by Wybie. Then, she goes through her magic door again and meets someone special. Will she find love with Alice from Wonderland? Warning: I'm still working on this skill, so it's very OOC. Contains Yuri.


Hey people! Its been a while! I was just really busy with stuff. Too busy to update. However, I'm back now with a new fanfic. My friend just got a new OTP. Coraline and Alice from "Alice In Wonderland". It's amazing, and I now fully support it. In honor of this relatively unknown pairing, I made a fanfic. So enjoy this oneshot. Oh, and join us. WE NEED MORE CORALICE SHIPPERS! You can find my friend's artwork on PetroTheFox (her Deviant art account).

**Coraline P.O.V.**

I fidgeted in front of Wybie. His kind green eyes didn't warm me up like they usually did.

"What is it?" Three words. Can I answer the question? "Wybie… I – I like you okay!" Dropping my head down, I wait, breathless for his reply. When he doesn't say anything, I look up. His eyes are full of something. Sadness? No, regret. My heart sinks.

"I'm sorry," and he does look sorry. "I'm in love with Melinda." Melinda is the new girl on our street. She is undeniably pretty with subtly copper hair that frames her heart-shaped face perfectly. I should have realized that he liked her. He was infatuated from the start. "I hope we can still be friends." The pressure in my chest is too much to bear. I run away, pain lending swiftness to my heels.

Now, I'm in my bed. Not sleeping, just staring up at the ceiling. Watching, wishing, waiting. For what? I don't know. What I do know is that I won't ever be able to face Wybie again. I sigh, tearing my gaze away from the roof. Suddenly, I notice a bright glow in the hallway. I sit upright. The door! I thought it had been closed forever! What if my "other mom" is inside? I bite my lip. Well, only one way to find out.

I pad down the hallway. In the middle of the night. Where it is dark except for a shining light. Ugh. Nostalgia. As I thought, the door is open again. I stop to consider my options. I could go through the passageway obviously. I could call my mom and show her the door that she never believed in, or I could go back to bed and wait for it the gate to close up. Seeing as how my mom is more likely to throw me out of her bedroom than come to see the door, that leaves options one and three. Can I really go to sleep wondering if my other mother is going to send her arm to grab me? Well, the arm that isn't at the bottom of a well, anyway. Yeah, no. I'm going in.

I creep through the door, letting myself be immersed in golden light. I feel myself gravitating towards… a valley? This isn't the other world! I try to go back, but an unknown force won't let me. Closing my eyes, I brace myself. This I starting to get scary.

I pop into existence at the other side of the gate. "Where am I?" Blinking my eyes in the harsh sunlight, I stand up. Gazing around, the surroundings seem pretty ordinary. I spin around looking for a way back home. I don't see one. Instantly, I feel my heart start to race. Quietly, I murmur to myself. "It's okay. Stay calm. The door will come back. It will. It will." Sinking back down, I continue repeating the mantra. Once I feel calmer, I look around for any signs of civilization. A blurry haze appears in the distance. A person! Who? The figure grows clearer until I see her. My breath leaves my body in a whoosh.

The most beautiful person I've ever seen is right before my eyes. Soft golden hair falls past a delicately tanned face. Wide blue eyes make my previously calmed heart skitter again. Wybie has always been gorgeous to me, but even his looks can't compare to this semi-goddess.

"Hello." Even her voice is fascinating. A mix of high and low tones, it's high like a bell, yet smooth as velvet.

"Hello," I reply. I know I'm blushing, but I just can't help it. Her eyebrows arch, and her soft lips pout gently.

"Are you okay?" She's way too cute when she's confused.

"I'm fine!" I jump up and promptly fall down again. She laughs.

"Well then, if you are fine, then you should come with me. The Mad Hatter needs more guests for tea." She leads me over to a table and rings a bell. I smile.

That was two years ago. When morning came, I went back home, and the magic door closed. Until the next night. Over the time, my love for Alice has only grown. Wybie is a thing of the past. Today is the day to confess. I am not afraid.

I stand tall in front of Alice. I do not fidget. "Alice, I love you. I always have. Do you love me?" In answer, she pulls me forward. Our lips meet in a sweet, soft kiss. My mind and body are united.

_I love you Alice._


End file.
